Musicologist
}} Musicologist is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean, current fleet officer and muse of Phantasm of the flag Reign of Chaos. He is often found swordfighting against an Apollo dummy. He can also be found on the Emerald Ocean where he is a current fleet officer of the crew Flaming Tarts. He is an aspiring artist and has sent off many happy customers (his avatar shoppe has closed for the 2012 Summer Season). Musings * Musically named boats, though many gone- served many a laugh and can be spotted sailing the seas under other navigators. * Musically named familiars, blue ippolito named Rhapsody (pun intended), and tan/maroon parrot- Le Maestro. * A slow takeover with musical art! Trinket: Done. Portrait background: Done. Egg: In the works. * Proud owners of the most musical menagerie of punny pets: Clawed Debussy (karkinos), J.S Baa-ch (sheep) * 10/10 solo portrait commissioned for the prized daffodil trophy * Was complimented by Clotho for dedication to Musical Musings * Proud owner of a Clotho doll: "Musicologist, for reminding us of the power of music in our lives, August 2012". Puzzling * Had a spring fling with Hera on Oct. 10, best fine in Distilling winning an inscribed orange/orange kite trinket. * Was Hera bout' Halloween (twice) on Oct. 24, best good in Alchemistry winning a black inscribed spooky scrimshaw trinket, best fine in Distilling winning an inscribed black haunted broach trinket. * Became an ultimate rigger on August 19, illustrious experience. (Meridian) * Became the #1 rigger on April 18, 2012 Meridian. * Hates Weaving, really really hates Weaving. * Best good winner in Slalom Navigation 2012. * Winner of a "Preliminary Boxing" rumble tournament. * Became an ultimate rigger in July 2012 on Emerald. * Defeated Clotho in a Deccenium Swordfight 2012, winning a gold lily and tea set. * Is not as good as Apollo in Swordfighting. * Is as good as Prometheus in Drinking. * Is sometimes able to out-bilge a rock. Forum events * Winner of the "Name that building, win a sloop" competition on the Hunter Ocean. The explorers' hall on Aimuari is now named the Great Apescape. * Winner a level 4 prize in Clotho's thread a pirate needle. * 2nd place winner in "Piratey Fairy Tale II" winning a Verdant class sloop among other things. * Honorable mention in 2011 Pumpkin Carving- awarded a Clotho egg in OM's choice. * 3rd place in Nervous Breakdown- hosted by Dexla. * Proud owner of a Fishheadred doll- The Lesser Spotted Fishheadred Event- Hosted by Imp * 2 honorable mention entries in Camp Scurvy 2011.- Hosted by Dexla and Herowena. * 2 time winner in Convict's Kirin Island Renaming Contest series. * Host of Muse's Misery- an short alliterations doodle. * Multiple event placer, special award(s) winner in the Squishat Marathon 2012. * Honorable mention in Camp Scurvy 2012, Day 3- Hosted by Dexla and Herowena. * Second place winner in the Literature Category- Pirates Got Talent 2012- Hosted by Angelira. * Multiple event winner in the Doctor OOO: Worlds in Lime Event Doodle Series- Hosted by Imp. * Co-host of Summer Speed Drawing Showdowns with Iong. * 3rd place winner in Sheepish Avatars- Hosted by JainaSolo. * One of 3 runner-ups in Forums Behind the Scenes!- Hosted by StephenSam. * Egg winner in the writing category of Apollo's Tar Wars Day Winner- winning an Apollo Egg. * 4th place winner in Quoth the Magpie- Hosted by Imp. * Two-time winner in the Half-Hour Homily series of writing event- Hosted by Bia. * Winner of a Forculus doll in the 2013 Dolls Galore Contest (doll entry). * Winner of an Endymion egg in the 2013 Dolls Galore Contest (avatar entry). * Winner of a (second!) Clotho doll in the 2013 Dolls Galore Contest (doll entry). * Winner of a Cephalopod egg in the 2013 Dolls Galore Contest (avatar entry). * Winner of a Bia egg in the 2013 Dolls Galore Contest (avatar entry). * Winner in the Pi-Day Pilish Poetry contest. *And plenty more... Game art * Trinket selected to be implemented in the "Design a Fall Trinket 2011" contest- Glass of 2011 Vintage- Meridian * Trinket selected to be implemented in the "Design a Fall Trinket 2012" contest- Pocket Piano- Emerald * Portrait Background: Giant's Other Golden Harp, selected to be used in-game in the Fairytale Portrait Background contest 2012 * Portrait Background: Haunted Curtain Call, selected to be used in-game in the Halloween/Autumn Portrait Background contest 2012 * Portrait Background: Planetarium of Philharmonia, selected to be used in-game in the BYOB5 Portrait Background contest 2012 *Portrait Background: Enter the Dragon, selected to be used in-game in the Valentine's day/Chinese New Year contest 2013